


Сефироту

by AliciaRaven



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Чем больше сила, тем больше одиночество... Твои - неизмеримы.





	Сефироту

Ты устал –  
Столько битв за плечами твоими.  
Ты устал  
Вечно драться с врагами своими.  
Сталь меча потускнела от крови на ней,  
Сотни лет за спиною и тысячи дней…  
И тысячи дней...

Ты один,  
Ты один, сколько помнишь себя.  
Твоя жизнь –  
Как игра ледяного огня.  
Ты один можешь эту дорогу пройти,  
И никто не осмелится встать на пути.  
Встать на пути...

Звездный свет  
В изумрудных кошачьих глазах.  
Звездный свет  
В серебристых твоих волосах.  
Звездный свет воплотился в твой верный клинок,  
Ты, как свет, недоступен, как свет, одинок…  
Как свет, одинок...

Власти нет  
Над тобою у света и тьмы.  
Никогда  
Не пытаясь уйти от судьбы,  
Ищешь ты на один лишь вопрос свой ответ:  
Где же пламя, которым ты будешь согрет?  
Будешь согрет...

Впереди  
Вновь сражения, холод, обман.  
Лёд в глазах,  
В волосах серебристых – туман.  
Бесконечна дорога, на ней – только ты,  
Ты идешь, за тобою сгорают мосты!

Нету правил в игре, что зовется судьбой,  
И ты снова и снова бросаешься в бой.  
Сталь меча засияла от крови на ней,  
Сотни лет пред тобою и тысячи дней!  
И тысячи дней...


End file.
